Welcome Back to the Deadlihood
by highland-daughter
Summary: After making a deal with Jerry, Charley and the others all try to settle into a normal life. As normal as can be with having a vampire hanging around. But when Charley's dad makes an unexpected return things become complicated. And deadly.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to the respective owners/creators. I own nothing and no profit is being made.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Contains violence, sexual situations of the slashy variety and minor spoilers for any who haven't seen the 2011 remake.  
**Author:** Based on a conversation a friend and I had while watching the movie. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Charley still wasn't certain how it had all worked out the way it had.

Amy hadn't been turned into a vampire because apparently Jerry had wanted her, Charley and Peter as a complete set or something. Peter defined that to be Jerry's tribe instinct which made Jerry laugh and actually agree with. The vampire had explained that he was a family man by nature and that if he had some feeling of it then there wasn't really a need to have a tribe. That had led to Charley making a deal with the vampire. Jerry wouldn't turn people so long as he was permitted to interact with them in a friendly manner.

Peter had gone ballistic at first, though Charley had expected that, but eventually had calmed enough to give it some serious thought and decided it wouldn't be so bad. He had of course informed Jerry that if the bastard turned anyone then he would drive a stake through the vampire's heart. Jerry had just chuckled and nodded.

Amy hadn't really said much about it. She just seemed happy about not being turned into a vampire. She'd clung to Charley the entire time, glaring at Jerry. Charley suspected something had happened between the two but didn't mention it. Not seeing it as important. Not now that everything was okay again.

Charley's mom had questioned everything once she'd woken up in the hospital and they'd all lied, saying that the gas line had blown and that in her haste to get the kids to safety there'd been a car accident. Jane seemed to buy it because who really wanted to believe that vampires existed?

That had been nearly two months ago.

Charley shook his head as he finished up the dishes. His mom had been called out for a house viewing and he had the house all to himself. He'd thought about calling Amy and seeing if she wanted to hangout but ever since the night he'd made the deal with Jerry things had changed between them. It wasn't a massive change or anything but there none the less. It bothered him really but he wasn't sure how to talk to her about it. He had just reached for the last plate when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Hey guy."

Letting out a startled shout the plate slipped from his grasp, shattering as it impacted with the floor. Whirling around, he found Jerry leaning against the counter. "Jesus!" Charley slapped a hand over his chest as though to slow his rapidly beating heart. "Don't fucking do that!"

He blinked and Jerry was gone.

"Do what?"

Another startled shout fell from his lips as he turned, finding Jerry standing behind him, smirking at him.

"Fucking asshole!"

"Aww," Jerry all but cooed, grabbing hold of Charley and pulling him into a hug. "Did I scare my widdle Charley?"

Charley struggled, pushing against Jerry's chest in a vain attempt to free himself. "Let…go…Jaws."

Jerry snorted but released him, those chocolate eyes tracking each step he took back. "You've been hanging around Peter too much."

Charley rolled his eyes as he grabbed a dish towel and knelt to pick up the piece of plate. "Yeah well it's not like I can hang out with you during the day," he said as he glanced up at Jerry. "There's that little problem with you going up in…ow!"

Jerry's nostrils flared before the sound of pain left Charley's lips. He smelled the blood and took an involuntary step forward even as Charley stood, holding his hand up, examining the blood trickling down his finger and making a small pool in the palm of his hand.

"Damn that hurt," Charley muttered, tossing the pieces of the plate in the garbage before reaching for the sink faucet. He let out a startled sound when Jerry suddenly took hold of his hand. He watched, shocked, as Jerry licked at the blood, lapping it up. Charley would deny that he soft sound that filled the air when Jerry sucked the injured finger into his mouth had come from him.

"J-J-Jerry…"

"Charley! Are you home?"

Charley jumped back at the sudden sound of Amy's voice. He hissed sharply when he deepened his cut on one of Jerry's fangs. The vampire growled, eyes black as pitch, and stepped towards him. Before Jerry could make another move, Amy came waltzing into the kitchen. She shot Jerry a nasty look before sauntering over and wrapping her arms around Charley.

"Hey, babe," she said, kissing his cheek before shooting another scathing look at Jerry. "I missed you."

Charley chuckled faintly and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You just saw me like three hours ago."

"Still missed you," Amy replied, pouting a bit before looking at Jerry. "Don't you have a puppy to go frighten?"

"Don't you have a jock to go fuck?"

"Jerry!" Charley gave the vampire a pleading look. He still didn't understand why these two couldn't just be civil. Or just ignore one another all together.

"At least I don't fucking rip peoples heads off."

"Amy!"

"Feeding stipulation set in place by your cute little boy toy. Draining sometimes isn't enough. People could still turn. Can't have that or I'm dust. Literally."

"Ever hear of blood bags?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"

Charley shook his head, stepping away from Amy and towards the sink, turning it on and sticking his still bleeding hand under the water. "I swear to God it's like I'm dealing with two four-year-olds instead of my eighteen-year-old girlfriend and four-hundred-year-old neighbour." He shot a glare at both of them. "Grow up and act like mature adults for crying out loud!"

Amy looked sheepish and Jerry just grinned, a bit of fang showing. Charley glared at the vampire.

"Retract 'em, Jaws."

Jerry stuck his tongue out at him, but his fangs were no longer visible. "Spoilsport."

Before Charley could say anything the doorbell rang. Grumbling, he turned off the faucet and headed for the front door. When the doorbell rang again he shouted. "Yeah, yeah keep your pants on I'm coming!"

When he opened the door he swore his heart stopped. A smiling face, one he knew well, greeted him.

"Hi, Charley."

"Dad?"

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** So there's the first chapter. The second one is in the works and will be hopefully be posted soon. Until then, you could pass some time and leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author:** So here's chapter two guys. Enjoy._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Charley stared at the man he'd never expected to see again. Scott Brewster had walked out nearly a year ago. There hadn't been any calls. No e-mails. No contact. And it had hurt worse than anything Charley had ever experience before. He'd thought he was over it. He'd thought he'd grown strong enough that it would never bother him again. Hell he'd faced a hoard of vampires with nothing but a crossbow and Peter Vincent at his back. This should have been a piece of cake.

But standing there, staring at Scott, it was like he was sixteen again and all that pain came rushing back.

"Don't I get a hug, sport?" Scott smiled and Charley felt the sudden urge to slam the door in his face.

"What are you doing here?" Charley's hand tightened on the doorknob until his knuckles turned white.

Scott chuckled a bit and looked at Charley as though he were still a little kid. "I came to see you," he said, taking a step forward over the threshold. Well at least he wasn't a vampire, Charley thought as he continued to stare. "I've missed you."

"It's been nearly a year," was Charley strained reply as he shut the door. He briefly wondered if his mom knew that Scott was back in town.

"I've been busy." Scott glanced around. "Place looks good. Heard there was a gas leak or something?"

"The line blew up. About two months ago."

"Contractors did good work."

Before Charley could say anything a deep voice sounded from the general direction of kitchen.

"Thanks."

Charley turned to find Jerry standing in the kitchen doorway. Those dark eyes studying Scott, who looked at Jerry in confusion. "Who are you," Scott practically sneered as he turned fully towards Jerry, who was smirking faintly.

"The contractor," Jerry said almost cheerfully, stepping sideways suddenly, allowing Amy to walk by him. He stuck his tongue out at her when she glared at him. "Name's Jerry. I live next door."

"Scott Brewster."

"Brewster?" Jerry looked at Charley, who now had his arm wrapped around Amy. He saw the small tremor that ran through the boy's body and could smell the discomfort wafting through the air. "Any relation?"

"I'm his father," Scott said in a tone of voice that Charley had never heard from the man before. It made his gaze narrow. Scott glared at Jerry, taking in the relaxed posture and familiar air the man, the neighbour, seemed to have with his son.

"Nice to meet you." Jerry looked at Charley again. "I'm gonna head out. Tell your mom I said I'd finish the basement tomorrow night."

Charley nodded. "Will do."

Jerry gave a nod and left through the kitchen. Scott stared after him long after he was gone. It was like he expected Jerry to come back. Charley didn't know what was up with his dad's behaviour. The man had never acted so sketchy before. Charley drew a deep breath when Scott turned to him, gaze flicking to Amy for a moment, clearly confused.

"Who's this, sport?" Scott offered a charming smile and Amy grinned back.

"Umm…this is Amy. My girlfriend."

Scott looked surprised. "Your…Your what?" He chuckled and Charley's narrowed gaze became a glare. "Oh, you had me for a minute, Charley. Seriously, who is she?"

"Seriously," Amy said, sounding a bit offended. "I'm his girlfriend."

Scott grinned. "Sorry, it's just…never pegged Charley as the type to get a girlfriend until college…if not later."

Charley stiffened and opened his mouth to tell his dad to leave but the front door opened and his mom walked in. "Charley, I hope you still have an appetite because I picked up some pizza on the way home," Jane called out, clearly thinking Charley was still in the kitchen or possibly upstairs, walking in backwards, pizza boxes in her arms. She toed the door shut and slowly turned. "And did Peter get a new car? Not that I'm complaining, I mean, the SUV looks much nicer than that Vip…"

Jane's words died the moment she caught sight of her ex-husband standing in her living room, looking as though he had never left. "What the fuck are you doing here," she all but hissed, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Is that any way to talk in front of the kids, Jane?" Scott offered a charming smile but Jane's scowl deepened. Clearly she wasn't about to be suckered in again.

"Charley go to your room." Jane held the pizza boxes out. Charley took them just as Scott said her name. She glared at him. "Better yet, why don't you and Amy take one of these over to Jerry, I'm sure the man would appreciate something hot to eat, even if it is just pizza."

"Oh, Jerry actually just left, Mrs Brewster, I think he had plans," Amy said quickly and Charley knew she was just trying to get out of going to Jerry's but he welcomed the excuse to leave the house. He wasn't ready to deal with his dad.

"It's cool," Charley said, smiling at his mom who was still glaring daggers at his dad. His dad shot him a look that clearly said it wasn't going to happen. Well tough. The man had no say in his life. Not after he'd chosen to walk away."I'm sure he won't mind me dropping in for a while. Oh, Jerry said he'd finish up the basement tomorrow night."

"Make sure to tell him I said thank-you, Charley."

"Will do."

Amy gave him a desperate look and when he headed for the door she caught his arm. "I've got to get home," she said, kissing his cheek affectionately. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Charley said cheerfully, not bothering to try and convince her to go with him, he knew how she felt about being in Jerry's house. She once said there was nothing but evil and bad memories there. As she headed for the door, Charley saw the look his dad gave her. He couldn't quite discern it, but if he had too guess he'd say his dad was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Amy was his girlfriend.

Thankfully Scott had the grace to wait until Amy left before he said anything. "Charley, you're not leaving. I came to see you."

"You saw me," Charley tossed over his shoulder, unable to find the courage to turn around. Instead he kept walking.

"Charles!"

Charley kept walking. He heard his dad say his name again as he set one of the pizzas on the kitchen counter but then his mom was telling Scott to back off. Their argument was muted when he slipped out the kitchen door and into the side yard. Draw a deep breath he looked over at Jerry's. The place was dark and quiet. Just like always. Did he really want to spend his evening with the vampire?

Hearing his dad shout he decided it was better than staying home.

With hurried footsteps he reached Jerry's porch. He knew the vampire was still home because the truck was still in the driveway. Ringing the doorbell he bounced from foot to foot. He hadn't been in this house since the night he'd tried to kill Jerry. It was probably going to be weird and awkward.

When the door opened he was greeted by Jerry's classic cocky smirk. "Hey, guy," the vampire said, leaning against the doorframe. "Visit with daddy over already?"

"Mom sends her thanks and pizza." Charley held the box up as though it weren't already obvious. "I'm assuming you have beer."

"I do."

"Good, let me in."

Jerry stepped to the side and let the kid into the house. He looked outside when he heard a door at the Brewster house slam. Watching Scott Brewster climb into his SUV, muttering curses the entire time, he had a feeling they hadn't seen the last of the man. Shutting the door he couldn't help but grin. Living in the suburbs definitely wasn't as boring as most people thought.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author: **And that's it for chapter two, folks. I've got chapter three started and hopefully it will be posted soon. Until then, be kind, leave a review and let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author:** I am happy to present chapter three. To answer a question put to me in a few reviews, this story WILL contain slash between Jerry and Charley at some point, I'm just not certain when that will be._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Two days after his father's surprise visit and Charley was still feeling jittery.

He kept expecting Scott to show up again. He kept expecting to turn around and find the man there. Even now, sitting in the driveway, attempting to fix his bike which was still mangled from Jerry throwing it into the back of his mom's van, he would twitch whenever he heard a vehicle drive by. Grabbing a screwdriver he tried to remove a screw that must have been stripped or bent or something.

"Goddamn it, Jerry!" He threw the screwdriver and glared towards Jerry's place. "Stupid ass wipe!"

"What'd your buddy do? Get drunk and trash your ride?"

Charley's body went ridged at the sound of his father's voice. Glancing over his shoulder he found Scott standing on the sidewalk, his eyes fixed on the wreck. Drawing a deep breath he grabbed a wrench and focused on the bike, even when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He saw his dad kneel down next to him out of the corner of his eye and did his best to ignore him. Even when the man reached out and prodded at a bent piece of metal.

"What'd he do," Scott asked as he looked at Charley. "Run over it with a steamroller?"

"Threw it into the back of the van," Charley responded without really thinking about it. He cringed a bit when Scott laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"Nice one, sport," Scott said, reaching out to ruffle Charley's hair, which earned him a scowl and Charley shuffling away from him. "Oh come on Charley I'm not poisonous."

"Matter of opinion."

"Charley!"

Charley flinched a bit and quickly grabbed a wrench from the toolbox. "What do you want?" He stared at the bike without really seeing it.

"I told you I came to see you. Why is it so hard for you to believe that I missed you?"

Charley didn't answer, just kept trying to loosen a bolt. He heard Scott sigh and risked a glance at the man. Scott was looking at him like he didn't know what to say or do. It was probably the most sincere expression he'd seen on his dad's face in a long time. But it didn't change things. He wasn't about to forgive and forget just because his dad happened to momentarily resemble a kicked puppy.

Silence stretched between them for a few minutes before Scott seemed to find his words once again.

"So what's up with your mom and the new guy?"

Charley looked at Scott and frowned. "New guy?"

Scott gestured towards Jerry's. "The new guy."

"I dunno." Charley shrugged and tried to ignore the twinge in his stomach at the thought of his mom and Jerry together in the way his dad was imply. "I thought they were just friends. Mom swore off men after you took off."

"So she's not seeing him then?"

"Not to my immediate knowledge, though if she were I don't see how it would be your business." Charley shot a glare at Scott. "You left, remember?"

"Charley…"

"What did you think was going to happen?" Charley tossed his wrench back in the tool box and slammed it shut before he stood. "That you'd just waltz back into our lives and everything would be like it was? Well news flash, it's not. I'm not the same kid you left behind, dad."

"I can see that," Scott said as he slowly stood, taking in Charley's sudden no nonsense stance. "I don't ever remember you being so bold. So sure of yourself. It's a nice change, Charley."

Charley snorted and shook his head. "Laying it on awfully thick aren't you?"

"I really meant it, Charley."

"Sure you did."

Charley grabbed up the tool box and headed for the garage. He heard Scott follow him but didn't turn around as he slid the box back onto the shelf. He had just turned towards the house door when Scott spoke.

"So what's going on between you and…Jerry?"

Charley didn't fail to hear the way his dad sneered Jerry's name. Like it was the foulest thing on the face of the planet. He turned to look at the man who was watching him with familiar green eyes. Frowning, he tried to decide the best way to answer that question. Finally shrugging, he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "He's my friend," he answered as honestly as he could. How else was he supposed to explain his relationship with a four-hundred-year-old vampire?

"That's it?" Scott didn't look convinced. "He's your friend?"

"What else would he be?"

"I don't know," Scott said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The way you ran to him the other night gave me the impression that he'd…I don't know…stepped up to the plate so to speak."

Charley frowned. "What?" He shook his head, not understanding what the hell was going on. Was his dad on drugs or something? "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, has he tried to step in and be a…a dad."

Charley blinked owlishly at Scott for a moment, his brain processing that slowly, as though if he thought about it long enough it wouldn't seem as stupid as it had been Scott had said it. "You think…"

"Well what other reason does he have to let you into his house as late as it was the other night, Charley?" Scott shook his head and something dark entered his eyes. "The man obviously wants you to see him as perfect dad material. He and your mother have probably been seeing each other behind your back."

Charley couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

The very thought of Jerry playing dad was…well it was funnier than anything he'd heard in a long time. Somehow Jerry did not seem to be the type to even want to live the American Dream. No little house with a white picket fence, a pretty wife and two-point-five kids. Nope. Definitely not how he saw Jerry. The vampire might have had a strong need for family but it most certainly wouldn't be the way his dad saw it.

Once he was finally able to stop laughing, he saw the scowl that Scott wore. It almost made him start laughing all over again.

"I hardly find this funny, Charley," Scott snapped as he heard a car pull in the drive. Turning his head he realized it was Jane. He saw her glare and quickly looked back at Charley. "Look, I was hoping we could spend the afternoon together. You know, go do something together."

Charley's mirth died instantly. "I've got plans," he lied but knew Scott didn't buy it because of the scowl the man was now wearing.

"Charles don't do that." Scott shook his head even as he heard Jane walk into the garage. "Don't lie to me."

"Why shouldn't he," Jane said as she walked around her ex and put herself between her son and Scott. "You lied a lot to him over the years, Scott."

"Jesus, Jane."

Charley ended up tuning out his parents' conversation by rushing into the house. He couldn't believe all this shit was happening. Leaning back against the door he tried to figure out what he should do when suddenly his phone chirped, alerting him to a text message. Checking the phone he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

_Message From: Jerry Dandridge_

_Message Content: "I know a lovely place to bury the body. No one will ever find him."_

He didn't reply, just tucked the phone back into his pocket and headed for his room. Maybe by the time he was finished his homework his dad would have left to crawl back whatever rock he'd been hiding under for the last year.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's chapter three guys. Number four is in the works and, plot bunnies willing, should be posted soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author:** So here's chapter four guys. Enjoy!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Jerry sat in his living room after sending the text to Charley and listened to Jane and Scott. They were arguing. Though that seemed to be the norm for them. He hadn't lied when he'd told Charley that neglect left a scent behind. He'd picked up on it the moment he'd moved in and with Scott back in the picture the smell had intensified ten fold. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the coffee table, letting his mind wander as the argument next door continued.

He thought back to the other night when Charley had shown up on the doorstep, pizza in hand and seeking refuge. They sat, watched television, ate pizza, drank beer and not talked at all. Though that had mostly been due to Charley falling asleep.

He'd sat for a long time next to Charley, watching the boy sleep and listening to the beautiful music that was Charley's heartbeat. After what had felt like hours he had carefully moved closer to Charley, close enough that he had been able to rest his head lightly on the boy's chest. He'd listened to Charley's heartbeat and had almost been lulled to sleep himself if not for the boy's cell phone ringing.

He'd moved away from Charley in the blink of an eye, returning to his previous spot on the couch before Charley's eyes had even opened. He'd kept his attention on the television until Charley finished talking to his mother. He'd watched, out of the corner of his eye, as Charley had stretched, his shirt riding up a bit. It had taken a lot of self control to keep from jumping the boy.

When Charley said he had to get home, Jerry had walked him to the door and waited until Charley was safely in his own house because he'd left to find someone to eat.

Jerry was brought back to the present when he heard Scott shout something about Jane trying to turn Charley against him. The vampire snorted. Scott had done that job well enough on his own. Shaking his head, Jerry rose to his feet and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge before returning to his seat in the living room. Something had to be done about Scott. Something that wouldn't break the truce he had set down with Charley.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he sent a quick text to Peter.

_oOoOoOo_

Peter was all but yelling at his new assistant, who had screwed up the simplest task for the tenth time in two days, when his cell buzzed. Grumbling under his breath he practically tore the thing from his breast pocket. He wasn't sure why he'd hired the new girl in the first place. No one would replace Ginger. As he checked the message he tuned out his assistant's attempt at an apology.

_Message From: JAWS_

_Message Content: Charley needs you. Now._

He frowned a bit but decided it was probably in his best interest not to just ignore this. Jerry only texted him to either annoy the hell out of him or to keep him updated on Charley. He quickly texted back that he was on his way before shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"Cancel my appointments and rehearsal, Krista," he snapped as he grabbed his jacket and car keys and headed for the elevator. "I'm going out."

"Oh…but Mr Vincent…sir…"

"Just do it ya dumb twat!"

He saw her flinch out of the corner of his eye and found himself yearning for Ginger. Sure she'd taken his lip and guff but she'd given as good as he gave. This new girl was far to…mousey. A single glare had her shaking and whenever he raised his voice she looked ready to pee her pants. It was rather annoying.

Humming to himself as the elevator descended into the parking garage, Peter tried to figure out what reason Jerry had to text him. Charley had been fine yesterday when he'd spoken to the boy. What in God's name could possibly change in twenty-four-hours? Surely nothing was seriously wrong. Jane would have called if something had happened. Hell, Amy would have called. So why had it been left to Jerry to tell him that something was up with Charley?

Once he was in the parking garage he headed for his Viper. He should really call and let Charley know he was going to be stopping by but somehow he felt that a surprise visit would be for the best. He loved just popping in. Especially because his visits were so infrequent. Most of them had been impromptu visits just so he could get away from the show and from Krista.

Which reminded him, he should probably try and find a different assistant. Maybe Charley would like to have the job. Lord knew the boy wouldn't just stand there and take his guff the way Krista did. He'd fire back. Of course, having Charley work for him meant that Jerry would no doubt be around. A lot.

_oOoOoOo_

By the time Peter made it to the Brewster house it was late afternoon. Pulling into the driveway he frowned at the sight of a silver SUV sitting there. It didn't belong to Jane. She drove a grey mini-van. Parking next to the SUV he briefly considered the possibility that Amy had finally upgraded from her little Volkswagen dinky car. It would be safer for her at least.

Getting out of his car he glanced towards Jerry's house. He swore he saw movement in one of the windows but quickly chastised himself. Jerry's windows were all blacked out. No chance in hell had he seen any sort of movement in any of them.

Walking to the side of the house, he slipped into the kitchen. He heard people talking in the living room but ignored them in favour of walking up the back stairs and down the hall to Charley's room. The boy was laying, face down on the bed, and Peter couldn't help but grin as he crept into the room.

"OI PRICK!"

Peter yelled before pouncing.

Charley surprised yell turned into a laugh as he began struggling beneath Peter's tickling fingers.

After a few minutes, Peter flopped down next to Charley, still chuckling as the teenager attempted to catch his breath. Peter had just started to speak when a voice sounded in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?"

Both Peter and Charley looked towards the door. Charley groaned when he saw his dad standing there, glaring at Peter.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that is chapter four. I've started chapter five though I'm not certain when it will be finished. Until then, be kind, leave a review._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author:** And here is chapter five._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Peter rolled onto his back, propped up on his elbows.

"Peter Vincent," he said almost cheerily, ignoring the look Charley shot him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Scott Brewster. I'm Charley's father."

Peter grinned a bit, looking at Charley then at Scott. "I don't see the resemblance."

Scott scowled. "Care to explain to me what you're doing here?"

"Jesus Christ," Charley muttered, yanking a pillow over his head. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Peter snickered, patted Charley's shoulder. "I came to visit my sidekick of course," he said as he watched Scott's scowl deepen. "Haven't seen him in a while. Little prick never answers his phone."

Charley hit Peter in the shoulder with his pillow. "Because you always call at like three in the morning and are usually drunk!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!

Peter stuck his tongue out at Charley. "I most certainly am not you little prick."

The low sound from the doorway had both of them looking at Scott again. The man was glaring daggers at Peter, who merely raised an eyebrow. "Problem, mate," the man asked as he grinned faintly.

"I don't really see how it's appropriate for you to be calling my seventeen-year-old son a prick," Scott snapped and Charley barely suppressed a groan. "Matter of fact I don't see how it's appropriate for you to be acting all chummy with him, either."

"Not appropriate, eh?" Peter snickered as he looked at Charley. "Oh dear, I guess that means I shouldn't tell him about how I kissed you after I realized that Jaws hadn't torn your heart out?"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Charley groaned, covering his face with his hands even when he heard his mother in the hallway asking what on earth the shouting was about. He heard Peter snicker again before the man decided to explain the situation to Jane.

"Oh I was just telling Scotty here about how I gave Chuck his first manly kiss."

"PETER!" Charley sat up, giving Peter a disbelieving look even as Jane covered her mouth to keep from laughing and Scott turned four different shades of red, the vein on his temple standing out.

"Get out," Scott said slowly, voice tinged with anger and for the first time Charley wondered if his dad might be capable of becoming violent. "Now."

"Scott," Jane started but Scott quickly cut her off.

"Don't, Jane. This man has no business being around our seventeen-year-old son. None!" Scott glared at Peter, who was now standing, facing him with a faint scowl. "I want you out of this house. Right fucking now, buddy."

Peter let out a faint sound and before Charley could stop him, the vampire hunter opened his mouth to retort.

"You're the absentee father, right?" Peter's scowl darkened and Charley was suddenly reminded of Jerry. Maybe the two had more in common than even they realized. "I heard about you. Up and abandoned your family. Left your wife and your son, and for fucking what? What was so damned important that you willingly left the people who depended on you? The people who are supposed to come before anything?"

Scott let out a growling sound. "I didn't abandon them! And it's none of your damn business!"

Peter crossed his arms over his chest. "Isn't it?" He nodded towards Charley, who was now up on his feet, standing by the window. "Charley's my mate. Closest thing to family I'll ever have. And where I'm from, family comes first."

"What's wrong, buddy," Scott sneered, giving Peter a dark look. "Daddy run off when you were little? Did that leave you with issues you're trying to project onto me and my family?"

Charley saw Peter tense and he instantly went to his friend's side, grabbing the man's wrist and tugging him towards the door, not surprised when Scott and his mom moved. He saw the look his mom was giving Scott and knew she was going to lay into him once he and Peter were out of earshot. They had just made it into the hall when Peter stopped, refusing to be tugged along, and half turned, glaring at Scott as though he wished the man would drop dead right where he stood.

"Daddy didn't leave," Peter said coldly, though his eyes reflected his pain. Not that anyone but Charley noticed. "Daddy died. Mama too. Murdered. Right in front of me. I was barely six-years-old. The culprit was never caught."

_Because he's a vampire and is living next door_, Charley thought even as Scott did a rather good imitation of a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing but no sound came out. Charley tugged Peter's wrist and the man followed him down stairs and out the kitchen door into the yard.

"That went well," Charley snarked as he let go of Peter, who instantly went to his car to fetch his flask. "Seriously? Midori at this time of day?"

"After that bullshit?" Peter waved the flask towards the house. "Oh most definitely. Wanna sip?"

Charley considered that for all of two seconds before snagging the flask and taking a quick drink. He passed the flask back, not surprised when Peter emptied it in one go. "You still have to drive back to your place, you know."

Peter shrugged. "Maybe Jaws'll be nice and let me crash on his couch."

Charley snorted, glancing towards Jerry's place. "He offered to get rid of my dad for me."

Peter raised an eyebrow, sitting on the hood of his car, and tucked his empty flask into his coat pocket. "For real?"

Charley showed Peter the text and the vampire hunter whistled. "Wow," Peter said, looking over at Jerry's. "Didn't think he'd be so…willing to help out."

"We did agree to fill the tribal void, remember? He probably would do this for his new…tribe members or something."

"Aye, maybe, but still…this seems…"

"Extreme?"

"Yuppers."

Charley nodded and as he was putting his phone away something dawned on him. "Didn't you have rehersal today? And like five interviews?"

Peter grinned sheepishly. "I did…cancelled it all."

"Why?" Charley frowned. "I mean…I know you hate the interviews and crap but still…cancelling all of it? And then coming here? What's up? Are you dying or something?"

Peter snorted, reaching out and playfully ruffling Charley's hair. "Relax, ya little prick," he teased as he heard the kitchen door open and shut. "I'm fine. Got a text from Jaws was all. Said you were in need."

"Really? He texted you?"

Peter showed Charley the message. This time it was Charley's turn to whistle.

"Guess he's taking this all seriously, huh?"

Before Peter could respond, Scott came walking over.

"Charley…can we talk," the man asked, shooting Peter a dark look before softening it when he looked at Charley. "In private?"

Peter and Charley exchanged a look and Charley walked towards the garage. Peter never moved from his perch on the Viper, he kept an eye on the setting sun even as he watched Charley and Scott.

Charley leaned against the garage door, arms crossed over his chest. "What?"

Scott frowned, clearly not liking the tone Charley used, but he didn't comment on it. "Look, Charley," he said calmly, though Charley could tell but the look in his dad's eyes that he was anything but calm. "I…I know I haven't exactly been the world's best dad, but I would really like a second chance."

Charley snorted but Scott kept talking.

"I want the chance to get to know you, the real you. And I just…I don't see how I can do that if you've got these other guys around. Guys who seem damn determined to win you over for themselves."

Charley frowned. Now he was fairly certain Scott was on some kind of narcotic. "You're telling me you want me to give up my friends."

"No…well maybe…just for a little while."

Charley stared at Scott like the man had grown a second head or something. He'd never heard this crap when he'd been friends with Ed and Adam. Scott had been indifferent then. Hadn't cared enough to bother telling him who to be friends with. But now it was like Scott was a completely different person and Charley was a bit confused as to which version of his dad had been worse. The indifferent one. Or the asshole standing before him now.

He pushed away from the door, took a few steps towards Peter's car, thinking he'd get the hell out of there for a while. Scott said his name in a reprimanding tone, as though he had any sort of control in this situation, and Charley turned back, glaring darkly, a frown on his face. Before Charley could tell his dad to go to hell a deep rumbling voice came from behind him.

"Hey, guy."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Oh look…another cliff-hanger *insert evil laughter here* and just when it was getting good too. I suppose that just means you'll all have to stick around for the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author:** Here's the next chapter, enjoy guys!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Charley turned around to find Jerry standing behind him, that cocky half grin on his face. "Hey."

"So I was thinking you and me could go into town," Jerry said casually, noticing the rather dark scowl on Scott's face. "Figured we'd grab a bite to eat and then maybe catch Peter's show."

"Excuse me," Scott snapped, stepping forward so he was right beside Charley. "But it's a school night. He's not going anywhere."

Charley looked at Scott so quickly that he failed to see the predatory gleam that entered Jerry's eyes. Or the way they started to darken. Clearing his throat he managed to get his dad to look at his. "Actually tomorrow's a teacher conference day so we don't have classes," he explained, catching sight of his mom standing in the kitchen doorway, watching the scene unfold instead of stepping in. "So…I'm gonna go with Jerry."

Scott scowled and the look that crossed his face caused a shiver of fear to run up Charley's spine. "Charley I came all the way from New York to see you and this is the second time you've just run off." Scott shook his head. "I'm your father I think I deserve a little more respect than what you've been showing me."

Before Charley could reply, or even think of a reply, Jane was there, pushing gently on his shoulder. Pushing him towards Jerry. "It's fine, sweetie," she said with a slight smile, subtly slipping some money into his back pocket. "You and Jerry go have a good time. Just don't be out all night, okay?"

Charley saw the rage on Scott's face and another tremor of fear shot through him. He'd never thought his dad would be capable of violence before but he was starting to think that the man he remembered wasn't necessarily the same man standing in front of him. He took a step away from Scott, looking at Jerry, noticing for the first time the darkness of the vampire's eyes.

Definitely not a good thing.

"So…umm…are we going to catch a lift with Peter or take your truck?" Charley prayed his distraction technique worked.

Jerry's gaze slowly, oh so slowly, slid from Scott to Charley. The darkness faded away and the vampire smiled just a bit. "Figured we'd take the truck, that way I don't have to try and fit in that sardine can Peter calls a car."

"OI!" Peter snapped from where he was still sitting on the Viper. "I'm standing right here, Jaws! And this car is worth more than your house and truck put together!"

Charley snickered when Jerry turned so neither Jane or Scott could see him and flashed his fangs at Peter. Surprisingly the man didn't yell or freak out. He did jerk a bit, hand sliding casually into his jacket where he no doubt had a stake hidden, but other than that he didn't do anything.

"Righty," Peter said, hopping up and moving towards the driver's door. "Best be getting back. No doubt the little mouse is losing her mind by now. Charley…Jaws…I'll see ya both later."

Charley waved and Jerry just grinned, watching Peter drive off, before turning to the teenager. "Shall we?"

Charley nodded and started to follow Jerry towards his house when a hand closed around his arm. Stopping him. Glancing over his shoulder he wasn't surprised to find Scott scowling. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother tense, readying to give her ex-husband hell for what he was doing. Or rather trying to do.

"Charley," Scott started but Charley shook his hand off.

"You don't just get to show up and try and have a say in what I do," Charley said, wishing his voice hadn't been so shaky. It made him feel like a child. "You gave up that right. So just…just go back to whatever rock you crawled out from under and leave me alone."

He turned and sprinted after Jerry, who was already standing by his truck, waiting for him. Scott shouted but Charley ignored him. He had almost reached Jerry when someone grabbed him, causing him to stumble and trip. He hit the pavement, busting his lip open, and scraping his cheek along the asphalt. He heard a low growl and looked up in time to see a blur of movement. He heard a scuffling sound and managed to sit up just as Jerry threw Scott up against the garage door. An arm pressing over Scott's throat, choking the man and causing him to turn a faint shade of purple.

"JERRY!" Charley leapt up, rushing forward and tugging on Jerry's arm even as he heard his mother gasp in shock. "Jerry, let him go!"

It took a moment but Jerry did back off. Charley pulled him towards the truck even as Scott slid to the ground, coughing and sputtering for breath. Charley felt rather then heard Jerry's growl and tightened his hold even though he knew that if Jerry wanted to he could break free and finish what he'd just started.

"Let's go," Charley whispered, noticing that, though they weren't black yet, Jerry's eyes were much too dark. "Please, Jerry, let's just go."

Jerry let out a low growl but nodded and turned away from Scott. Charley let go of the vampire's arm and darted around the hood of the truck. He didn't fail to see the way Scott was looking at Jerry. He didn't like that look. It was a look that promised things. Bad things.

Climbing into the truck, Charley drew a deep breath, buckling his seatbelt just as Jerry twisted the key, the engine roaring to life.

As the truck rolled out of the driveway, Charley took a final look at Scott, who was back on his feet. The man was still wearing that look and Charley shivered as he quickly looked away. He didn't know why but that look was even worse then the one Jerry had worn when back when the vampire had threatened to kill him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he nearly came out of his skin when Jerry touched his shoulder.

"Easy, Charley, easy," Jerry said, holding his hand up in the universal gesture for calm. "You okay, guy? You seem a bit…off."

Charley snorted. "You just threw my dad against a garage door and nearly choked him to death," he said as he shook his head and leaned back in the seat. "Tell me, should I not seem off after witnessing that?"

Jerry chuckled and oddly enough it didn't make Charley angry. If anything it seemed to sooth his frazzled nerves. "Sorry about that," Jerry said as he glanced at Charley, laughter vanishing from his voice. "He had no right to touch you."

"I tripped."

"Because he put his hands on you."

"Jerry, I tripped. It was an accident."

"Be that as it may," Jerry said calmly, though there was a bit of a growl in his voice, as he turned onto the highway leading to Vegas. "He had no right to touch you. None."

Charley stared at the vampire for a minute. Gathering his thoughts before speaking.

"So you nearly killed him just because he touched me?"

Jerry gaze met his for a moment before the vampire focused on the road again. "Remember our deal, Charley? You're part of my tribe now, even if you are human. I protect my tribe."

"Oh…right." Charley looked out his window, trying to ignore the funny ache in his chest. It shouldn't have mattered so much that Jerry had only defended him because of their deal. He'd like to have thought that maybe Jerry cared about him as a person. It was then that Ed's words from so long ago came rushing back to him.

"_He's not brooding. Or love sick. Or noble. He's the fucking shark from_ Jaws_."_

Apparently Ed had hit the nail on the hammer with that one. Jerry didn't feel anything for him beyond the tribal instinct of family or whatever vampires called it. He'd be lucky if Jerry didn't eventually get bored of their little deal and try and rip his throat out again.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** That's it for chapter six guys. Seven is in the works so be on the look out for that. Until then you could kill some time by, oh I don't know, maybe writing a review?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author:** Hey guys, for your reading pleasure I am proud to present chapter seven! *cue awesome theme music* It took a little longer to write because I was never completely satisfied with it and kept rewriting things. I'm still not 100% on a few things but it will do. Now, let's get on with it shall we?_

_**oOoOoOo**_

The ride into Vegas was quiet, broken only when Charley reached out and flipped the radio on, filling the cab of the truck with the heavy beat of rock music. Leaning back in his seat, he found himself wondering about Jerry. About how the vampire actually felt about him and this so called tribe thing that was going on between them. Sure he'd agreed to it and all, even though he hadn't really known what it all entailed, but now he wasn't certain if it was such as good idea.

While part of him was still a bit afraid of Jerry, the other part was beginning to yearn for the vampire's acceptance. His friendship. He didn't have any real friends besides Peter. And Jerry was technically what had brought them together in the first place. Hell he wasn't even sure what was going on between him and Amy any more. Lately she seemed to be pulling away from him. Almost treating him like she had before they started dating. Maybe Ed had been right that night. Maybe she was just with him because she'd already been with everyone who was better than him.

A hand suddenly was waving in front of his face, drawing him from his thoughts. He looked over at Jerry and saw the vampire smirking at him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Charley."

Charley shrugged as he looked away. "It's…It's nothing."

Jerry sighed. "You know your heart speeds up when you lie?"

Charley shot the vampire a scowl. "And why are you listening to my heart," he snapped as his gaze turned out the window and he missed Jerry's momentarily surprised expression. "What is that some creepy tribe thing that a mere mortal wouldn't understand or some shit?"

The truck came to an abrupt stop. If it hadn't been for his seatbelt Charley would have fetched up in the dash. Instead he yelped in shock and pain as the belt jerked him back roughly. He half turned in the seat, glaring at Jerry who was throwing the truck into park. Charley had the teenager equivalent of a spazz attack.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

Jerry turned, his dark eyes focused on Charley with an intensity the boy hadn't seen before. It sort of scared him. "Okay, guy," Jerry said, voice almost icy and Charley shrank back a bit. Suddenly feeling a bit foolish for his outburst. What had he been thinking? Snapping like that at a vampire. He was so dead. "We aren't moving until you tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing…"

"Uh huh, don't try that." Jerry shook his head, eyes narrowing. "I know when you lie remember? So out with it, guy. What's wrong?"

Charley didn't say anything, just looked down towards his sneakers, trying his best to avoid having this conversation but when you were stuck in a confined space with a vampire you didn't really have too many options. When Jerry's hand cupped his chin, forcing his head up so their eyes met, Charley felt a tremble run down his spine. Whether it was from surprise or fear he wasn't certain and didn't have time to dwell on it as Jerry's expression soften unexpectedly and the vampire sighed.

"Charley, I know you may have a hard time believing this but I do care about you." Jerry's thumb swept gently over Charley's chin. "You're more than a member of my tribe. You're my friend."

Charley blinked owlishly. Well wasn't that surprising?

"You're the first real friend I've had in nearly four-hundred-years, guy," Jerry continued as his hand fell away from Charley's face, acting as though the boy wasn't pulling a bug eyed fish routine. "And when I ask what's wrong is because I'm concerned not because I feel obligated because of our deal. So, Charley, I'm going to ask again, what's wrong?"

Charley squirmed a bit. He was suddenly very uncertain of how much he should tell Jerry. He didn't want to say something that would ruin this new found friendship. He bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth before drawing a deep breath, deciding that Jerry deserved some truth. Not all of it. Just some.

"I think…I think there's something wrong with me and Amy."

One of Jerry's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Charley nodded, shoving a hand through his hair. A nervous gesture he'd picked up after spending so much time with Peter. "She's…hell I don't know…different? Ever since that night. It's like she's going back to how she was before we started dating and I…I…"

"You're worried about her dumping you."

"Yes. No. God I don't even know."

Jerry thought for a minute. A much as he wanted to trash talk Amy, run her into the ground and turn Charley against her, just so the boy would turn to him he knew he couldn't. He had to show some sort of support. Even if in the end he planned on having Charley for his own. For now he could play the part of good friend. "Maybe she's just trying to sort herself out," he said with a slight smile, watching as Charley's body, which until now had been fairly tense, began to relax. The boy's heartbeat was evening out. "Still trying to adjust to the whole _my boyfriend's neighbour is a vampire who kidnapped me _thing."

"Maybe…" Charley muttered the word and despite his relaxed posture Jerry could see the uncertainty in the human's eyes.

A few minutes passed in silence before Jerry turned, putting the truck back into drive. "How about we get a move on and get some food, huh? Don't want to miss Peter's show after all."

Charley grinned a bit at the thought of the hissy fit Peter would throw if they didn't show up like they'd said they would. He chuckled and missed the happy grin on Jerry's face. "Probably be a good idea yeah."

_oOoOoOo_

They made it to the show. Though just barely.

Sitting in the VIP seats, Charley watched the modified act Peter had put together after what the illusionist called _The Dandridge Incident_. It was a good show. Though Peter could have left out the character based on him. He couldn't help but laugh when the character based on Jerry died. The actor was terrible and even from where he sat, Charley could see the rage in Peter's eyes as the man glared at the actor. Jerry didn't it amusing. He growled faintly, the round rippling through the air and for a moment Peter froze on stage. As though he had heard the growl.

Charley bumped Jerry with his elbow. "You're freaking him out," he whispered, shaking his head and managing not to laugh as the show concluded.

Jerry huffed as the curtains fell. People around them applauded and cheered. Charley rolled his eyes just as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Checking the message he was surprised to find it was from Peter.

Message From: Peter

Message Content: Have to sign autographs or some such shit. Head up to my place. Meet you in a few.

Charley stood when Jerry did, heading for the security door leading to Peter's penthouse. "So he's got to sign autographs," Charley explained as they walked right by the security desk and to the elevator. "Probably will be a while. Meaning he'll be in a mood."

Jerry chuckled. "It's a hell of his own making."

"I guess."

The elevator ride was silent and once they were in the penthouse, Jerry went directly to the bar, riffling through the countless bottles in search of the hundred-year-old scotch Peter kept. Charley walked over to one of the large windows and stared out at the city lights. It really was the city that never slept. But from this height, this view, it was a rather beautiful sight. He wasn't certain how long he stood there but when he noticed the floating glass of scotch next to his own reflection he knew Jerry was there.

"That still creeps me out," Charley said in a matter'-of-fact tone, turning his head enough to see Jerry's face. The vampire's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Creeps everybody out, guy," Jerry replied smoothly, sipping his scotch. "No matter how long they've known a vampire."

Charley didn't reply just looked back out the window. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jerry touched his shoulder unexpectedly. Turning back to vampire he opened his mouth to ask what was up only to let out a startled sound when Jerry's lips descended upon his. He could taste the bittersweet tang of the scotch and a faint coppery taste. His mind supplied the word blood but he didn't really process it. He was too busy trying to process the fact that Jerry. Was. Kissing. Him.

Just as he reached up, placing a hand against Jerry's chest, though the reason for that was uncertain, a door banged open and Peter's voice filled the air.

"If you're naked I am absolutely going to look!"

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Mwahahaha! Mine is an evil laugh! So that's it for chapter seven. Did you all like the little movie reference/joke at the very end? I reiterate: mwahahaha! *coughs* Anyways…chapter eight is in the works and hopefully will be posted soon. In the meantime you could, oh I don't know, review?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author:** So here's chapter eight, guys. Enjoy!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Charley jumped away from Jerry so quickly his lip somehow caught on one of the vampire's fangs, blood welling up, and at the same time he banged into the window, eyes wide and fixed on the man, the vampire, who had just kissed him. He was pulling a very good fish out of water expression, mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out, when Peter rounded the corner.

"Evening, boys," Peter said, waving wildly as he went to his bar, grabbing the Midori and a glass. "Enjoy the show?"

"A little grandiose for my taste," Jerry said without looking away from Charley.

Peter grinned, wandering over to his chair and dropped down into it, pouring his drink. "You would, Jaws," he said as pointed the bottle at the vampire. "But you're so old you wouldn't know style and flare if it jumped up and bit ya in the arse. You were, what, born in the powdered wig days, am I right?"

Jerry shot Peter a sharp glare but before he could retort the illusionist looked at Charley, frowning as he took in the boy's frazzled appearance. "You alright there, Chuck," he asked as he sat up a little straighter. "You look a bit…out of it."

"I'm fine," Charley squeaked as he inched around Jerry and headed for the bathroom. He heard Peter ask what the hell Jerry had done to him but missed Jerry's response by slamming the bathroom door, fumbling with the lock for a moment before finally managing to turn it. His heart was beating so hard he was somewhat amazed that it hadn't broken through his ribs yet. His mind kept reeling and as he stumbled over to the sink he found it impossible to think about anything but that kiss.

Why the hell had Jerry done it? What was the vampire thinking?

Reaching up with a trembling hand, Charley touched his lips. It could have just been his imagination but he could have sworn they were tingling. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and was a bit shocked at just how…well…shocked he looked. Eyes wide. Face pale. It reminded him of his reflection the morning Doris had died. Definitely not a good thing. Twisting the faucet taps he splashed water into his face even as someone knocked on the door.

"Charley?" Peter's voice drifted through the wood and surprisingly went a long way to calming his frazzled nerves. "You alright, mate?"

"Yeah…" Charley gripped the edge of the sink, breathing deeply and hoping he sounded a bit calmer than he felt. "I think…I think the food didn't agree with me or something."

"You sure?"

Charley cleared his throat, rubbing his hands over his face. "Yeah." He drew a few deep breaths and turned the water off. "Be out in a minute."

There was a pause before Peter spoke again. "Alright."

_oOoOoOo_

Peter walked slowly away from the bathroom door and back into the main room. He looked at Jerry, who was still standing by the window, though he looked tense. "Care to explain what just happened," Peter asked as he walked to his chair and grabbed his bottle of Midori.

"What did Charley say?"

Peter's gaze narrowed. "Don't try and play me, Jaws," he said sharply before taking a drink straight from the bottle. "I know you were listening now spill."

Jerry looked out the window for a second or two before looking at Peter. "I…may have let my instincts get the best of me."

Peter's eyes narrowed as he stared at the vampire. "Your instincts got the best of you."

"Yes."

"And what the bloody hell does that mean?"

Jerry gave him a cold glare. "It's not…"

"I swear if you say it's not important I'll throw this bottle at your head." Peter shifted his grip on said bottle, ready to actually throw it. "I want a straight answer. What the hell do you mean that your instincts got the best of you?"

Jerry didn't respond, not at first, he just turned and looked out the window. He could hear Peter's heartbeat, it was steady if a bit quick, probably due to anger and concern. In the background he could hear Charley's. It was frantic sound. Like the rapid pounding of a drum. He frowned as he realized he'd done that. That fearful sound was his doing. His hand tightened around his glass of scotch.

"I made a mistake," he said, answering Peter's question without really answering it. "Leave it at that."

Peter scowled and opened his mouth, about to demand some real answers, but before he could say anything Charley stepped back into the room. "Hey," the teenager said with a weak smile. "Sorry about that. I guess dinner didn't sit well or something."

Jerry glanced at the boy, listening as his heartbeat began to slow. "Maybe I should take you home," he said casually, just trying to gauge the situation. He could help but frown when Charley's heart began to race once more. "Just in case."

"Umm…sure…" Charley shuffled his feet about a bit and Peter didn't fail to see the nervous glint in the boy's eyes.

"Or," Peter said, not noticing the look Jerry shot him as the vampire downed the remainder of his class. "He could just stay here for the night. I'll call Jane and let her know."

"Jane's got enough on her plate dealing with her prick of an ex-husband," Jerry snapped as he set his now empty glass on a stand. "She doesn't need to worry about Charley being sick somewhere other than his own home. Come on, guy. Let's go."

Charley gave a faint nod and started to follow Jerry to the elevator only to pause when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Frowning as he checked it he was surprised to find the message was from Peter.

_Message From: Peter  
Message Content: If anything happens, anything at all, you call me._

Charley looked at Peter and gave a nod before following after Jerry. He stood in the corner of the elevator, trying to ignore the odd feeling creeping up and down his spine. He studied Jerry out of the corner of his eyes and saw the tension the vampire was trying to hide. Charley didn't understand what was going on here but he knew one thing, he needed answers. Because this tension between him and Jerry was only going to get worse if it went on. So, drawing on what little courage he still had, Charley turned to Jerry and uttered the words he should have asked sooner.

"Why did you kiss me?"

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Aha! Another cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! *coughs* Okay, so that was chapter eight. As always, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Chapter nine is in the works as we speak so keep an eye out for that._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author:** Sorry for the delay in updates, guys, been having problems with my internet. Hope you enjoy this new chapter._

_**oOoOoOo**_

"_Why did you kiss me?"_

The words echoed in Jerry's mind and the vampire was having a difficult time figuring out an answer that wouldn't sound absolutely crazy. He hadn't answered Charley in the elevator. Instead he'd acted like he'd never heard the boy speak. But when they'd gotten into the truck Charley had asked again, sounding a bit more confident than before, and now Jerry was in the position of telling Charley the truth or thinking up a very creative and convincing lie. He didn't really want to lie. Not when he'd been working so hard to become friends with Charley. To show the boy he wasn't just a monster.

They had just reached the highway when Charley asked yet again. Only this time the boy sound agitated, clearly not happy that Jerry was avoiding answering the question.

Jerry drew a deep, unnecessary breath, and shoved a hand through his hair. "You want to know why I kissed you," he asked, glancing towards Charley, whose expression was similar to the one the boy had worn that afternoon in the basement. "You really want to know?"

"Yes damn it!"

"Well that makes two of us!"

Charley stared at Jerry, blinking owlishly, and opened his mouth to speak before snapping it shut again. He looked away from the vampire for a minute, collecting his thoughts, looked back and let out a soft sound. "You're saying you don't know why you kissed me," he said calmly, even though he was anything but calm. "Are you serious?"

Jerry shrugged. "Yeah."

Charley stared at the vampire for a minute before turning away, glaring out the window. He didn't believe Jerry. He knew the vampire had a reason for kissing him. He knew there was a reason behind everything Jerry did. The question was what was that reason? Why in the name of God had Jerry kissed him? It didn't make any sense. He drew a deep breath and had just opened his mouth to demand a better answer when his cell phone rang. Pulling his phone from his pocket he checked the caller id, not failing to notice how Jerry glanced over in an almost curious manner.

"Hi, Amy," Charley managed to sound happy even though he really wasn't.

"Hey, babe, where are you?"

Charley glanced over at Jerry, knowing the vampire could easily hear Amy. "Jerry and I went into town and caught Peter's show," he said as he looked away from the vampire and back out the window. "We're on our way back right now."

"Oh, really," Amy's voice suddenly changed. Gone was the happy sounding girlfriend. It was replaced by the tone of voice Amy usually only used when she was speaking to Jerry. "So instead of, I don't know, inviting me to go with you to see the show, you went with _Jerry_?"

Charley tensed, not liking where this conversation was heading. "It was kind of spur of the moment, Amy," he said as he began chewing on his lip, barely noticing that he'd reopened the cut he'd received earlier when he'd face planted into Jerry's driveway. "It's not like I deliberately left you out."

"Right," Amy snapped and Charley flinched a bit, finally noticing the blood welling up on his lip just as Jerry pulled onto the suburb road. "It's not like you're always running off to spend time with him or anything."

"What? Amy, I don't do that."

"What about the night your dad showed up?"

"Come on, Amy," Charley said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just didn't want to be in the same house as my dad."

"So instead of leaving with me you went running off to Jerry's? How do you think that made me feel, Charley?"

Charley groaned, knowing there was little chance of this conversation ending well for him. "Amy, look, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. That wasn't my intention…I just…I had to get away from my dad."

"You should have gone with me!"

Charley closed his eyes as Jerry pulled into the driveway of the vampire's house, parking the truck and sat there, watching Charley with those knowing eyes.

"Amy," Charley said softly, wishing he knew what to say. What would calm Amy enough that she wouldn't keep shouting at him? "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry?" Amy huffed and Charley winced, slumping down in the seat. "That's all you can say isn't it! Well sorry isn't good enough!"

"Amy…I…"

"You know what," Amy said harshly and Charley made a soft sound at the anger he could hear in her voice. "I can't do this right now. I'll…I'll call you tomorrow or something."

"Amy, wait!"

Charley groaned faintly as Amy hung up on him. Rubbing a hand over his face, Charley shoved his phone back in his pocket before unbuckling his seatbelt. But he made no move to get out of the truck. He sat there, staring out at Jerry's house and trying to figure out what in God's name he was going to do about this whole thing with Amy. He was completely out of his element here. He had just started to sit up when a hand touched his shoulder, making him jump a bit as his gaze swung around to Jerry.

"You want to talk about it?" The vampire's eyes held genuine concern but Charley snorted.

"You want to tell me why you kissed me back at Peter's place?"

Silence hung between them for a moment. Charley made a low sound, clearly he wasn't going to get an answer, and reached for the door handle. He didn't have to sit here and be treated like an idiot. His fingers had just curled around the handle when Jerry grabbed hold of him, one hand fisted in the front of his shirt and the other tangled in his hair. He let out a distressed sound when he was pulled closer to the vampire and his lips captured in a kiss.

It wasn't like the kiss earlier, which had been gentle, this was dominating and hungry. It was the kind of kiss he'd always expected to have with Amy. It made Charley's toes curl and heat coil in his lower abdomen. He let out a low whimper when Jerry's slowly drug across his bottom lip. The cut in it throbbed and he felt blood trickle from it. He heard Jerry make a low sound, something akin to a the sound a cat made when it had a mouse cornered, before the vampire's tongue began lazily flicking back and forth over the cut bringing forth more blood.

Charley's hands lifted, fisting themselves in Jerry's shirt, even as the vampire rumbled faintly, tongue managing to push into Charley's mouth. The teen's soft moan was literally swallowed by the vampire currently ravishing his mouth.

Jerry rumbled as he tried to pull Charley closer, a frustrated growl tore from his throat when the center console got in the way. He had just started to try and pull Charley over the damn thing when, down the street, a car alarm went off. It seemed to snap him out of his haze and he pulled back, staring at Charley, who was panting and looking a little out of it. The boy looked utter exquisite. Lips swollen from the kiss, tainted red from the blood Jerry hadn't lapped up like the finest of wines, and his face was flushed. To top it all off, Charley's heartbeat was fluttering frantically. Pumping blood to a certain extremity. One that, even beneath Charley's jeans, the vampire could easily make out.

It took a lot of will power on Jerry's part not to jump Charley again. The sweet scent of arousal wafting off of Charley was inviting and oh so mouth watering. Moving back, slowly, he stared at Charley, who stared right back.

"What…" Charley whispered, the haze starting to leave his eyes. "What was…that?"

Jerry drew several unnecessary breaths and shoved a hand through his hair. "I…I just…"

His words died the moment Charley's tongue peeked out between his lips, probing the cut on the lower one. "Was it…because of my blood or something," Charley asked softly and Jerry drew yet another unnecessary breath. "Because…I mean…that would make sense and all."

Jerry let out a low sound as a drop of blood welled up on Charley's lip. "I think it would be best," the vampire said slowly, staring at the blood with more than just the desire to feed. "If I went hunting."

Charley gave a slight nod, slowly opening the truck door. "I'll…uh…see you later then."

Jerry nodded and watched as Charley got out of the truck and headed towards the Brewster home. He waited until Charley reached the side door before putting the truck in reverse and getting out of there before he did something really stupid. Like chase after Charley.

_oOoOoOo_

Charley stood by the door, watching as Jerry's truck disappeared down the street. Part of him was still trying to figure out what the hell had happened while the other part, the hormonal teenager part, was all but begging for more. He drew a deep breath and went inside. It wasn't like he already had problems. His dad. Amy. And now this…whatever had happened with Jerry.

He rubbed a hand over his face as he shut the door behind him, locking it, and reaching for the light. His fingers had just brushed over the switch when a voice, his father's voice, growled from the shadows.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing with him?"

Charley's blood ran cold as he slowly turned.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Oh…look at that…another cliff hanger. *evil smile* I really should stop doing that. *thinks about it* Nah, I think I'll keep doing it. Okay, well that's it for this chapter, the next one is in the works and should hopefully be posted soon, until then you could kill some time and, oh I don't know, leave a review?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author:** Firstly I would like to apologize for the delay in updates. I've been away visiting family and have only recently returned home. Secondly, wow, I was amazed at all the reviews from you guys wonder when it would be updated. Thank you all for the great feedback. So, with that in mind, I hereby dedicate this chapter to you guys, the readers, the reviewers, whatever role you may have played this one's for you._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Charley found his father standing in the shadows, glaring at him, the rage was written all over the man's face. He wasn't certain why Scott was even in the house but at the moment he couldn't have cared less. Fear for himself began pumping through his veins as his heart started to race. He swallowed thickly and wondered what the odds were of him getting out of this situation in one piece.

"I asked you a fucking question, Charles," Scott snarled, eyes narrowing a bit, hands clenching into fists. "What the fuck do you think you were doing with him?"

"I…I went to Peter's show…"

"I'm not talking about that fucking stunt earlier!" Scott's bellow made Charley flinch back. "I'm talking about him fucking kissing you!"

"I…I…umm…" Charley found himself at a loss for words. He couldn't very well tell Scott that Jerry was a vampire and had kissed him because his lip had been bleeding. Scott would think he was nuts. That or Jerry had psychologically manipulated him somehow. Though he was starting to think that Scott might be thinking the latter anyways. There was just an odd glint in the man's eyes. A glint Charley didn't like. It reminded him of the look he'd seen in Ed's eyes that night at Peter's.

"You let that faggot touch you, Charles," Scott snapped as he shook his head, as though he didn't want to believe what he had obviously seen with his own eyes. "What were you thinking? What would your mother say? What about that little girlfriend of yours?"

Charley stammered, unable to think of anything to say, though his father seemed to take his inability to answer as an answer because the man's eyes narrowed further.

"Is that girl really your girlfriend?" Scott's voice dropped a few degrees, becoming colder and much harsher. "What are you and her pretending to be dating so no one will suspect what's going on?"

"What?" Charley blinked in confusion, stepping back until he hit the counter when his father moved closer. "What are you talking about?"

"How long has that pedophile been forcing himself on you!"

Charley swore his heart stopped at the enraged question. His mind went blank for a moment as well. It was like the world had stopped spinning. Drawing on the same courage he'd found when he'd confronted Jerry that morning in the vampire's house, Charley stepped away from the counter, eyes fixed firmly on his father. He could barely believe what the man was saying about Jerry. Sure the vampire could be an asshole but never before tonight had Jerry shown any interest in him beyond friendship. And even now he was still fairly certain Jerry had only kissed him because of the blood.

"Jerry Dandridge has never touched me sexually," he snapped and wasn't surprised when his father tensed. Scott's whole body seemed to vibrate with rage. He knew he had to divert that anger or Scott would do something stupid. Like call the cops and try to have Jerry charged. Charley wouldn't let his father try and hurt Jerry.

"I don't know what you think you saw, _Dad_," Charley practically spat the word _'dad' _out as his hands clenched and unclenched. "But Jerry didn't force himself on me tonight. I _asked_ him to kiss me. I wanted him to do it!"

There was no warning.

The first blow caught him in the jaw. It had enough force that he stumbled sideways, barely managing to catch himself on the counter before the second punch landed. This one catching him just a few centimetres shy of his left eye. Dazed and disoriented, Charley stumbled sideways, falling to his hands and knees. He had just started to lift his head, to try and see where Scott was when the man kicked him in the ribs. The shout of pain that tore through the air hardly sounded human.

Charley instinctively curled in on himself, trying to shield his ribs from another violent kick. He screamed when Scott stomped on one of his knees. Each blow after that felt a bit number than the previous one. He thought he heard his father saying he wouldn't have a faggot for a son but couldn't be certain. His mind seemed only able to register the pain. A sickening crack rang out and Charley's pain focused down to the fingers on his left hand even as a scream loud enough to wake the dead tore from his throat. It was a burning pain that licked up his entire arm. The throbbing in his fingers was almost as excruciating as the initially hurt.

He wasn't certain if it had been him screaming or if sanity had finally returned to Scott but either way the beating stopped.

He heard footsteps and barely managed to look up. Scott was no where to be seen. A fresh jolt of fear shot through him and Charley whimpered, terrified that his father would return at any moment to continue the assault. He laid there for what felt likes hours but could have been minutes before he heard the big garage door open. He caught the faint sound of music, recognizing it as the stuff his mother listened too, and he knew he couldn't let her see him like this. She wouldn't be able to handle it. Mindful of his injured hand, he forced himself up, knee threatening to give out on him as he limped towards the kitchen door.

He heard the house door leading to the garage open and, as quickly as he could, ducked outside. Slumping against the side of the house he used the shadows to hide himself. He hissed in pain as he struggled to get his cell phone out of his pocket. Once it was in his hand he sent a quick text to his mother. Telling her that he had decided to stay at Peter's and would be home some time tomorrow. Her reply was a quick _'Okay, have fun'_.

Drawing a deep breath he looked around.

He really didn't have a lot of options.

His gaze landed on Jerry's house and for a moment he considered going there. But remembering the fact that Jerry had kissed him because of a cut lip he decided against it. He was bleeding a lot more now than he had been earlier, meaning Jerry might very well jump him or something.

He thought about calling Amy but he really didn't want to deal with the way she would look at him. Her pity mixed with anger wasn't something he thought he could handle right now. Besides it was late and he really didn't want to drag her into this problem. Not when it didn't really have anything to do with her.

That left one option.

Scrolling through the contacts in his phone he found Peter's name and hit the call button. His only thought was _Please don't let him be to drunk to drive_.

The sharp and clear voice that answered the call told him that at least one thing was going to go his way tonight. "Oi, prick, what's up?"

"I…I need you to come get me."

There was silence for a minute and then "Are you alright?"

Charley let out a pained whimper. "Not…Not really…" His hand began to throb more and he winced. "I'm at my place…hurry…okay?"

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks."

Charley disconnected the call and let out a weak sound. He didn't understand how all of this could possibly be happening. How had his life gone from bad to utterly shitty so quickly? Having a four-hundred-year-old vampire living next door was one thing, he could handle that. But having a father who beat the ever loving shit out of him was so far from something he could handle.

Carefully sliding down until he was sitting, Charley cradled his injured hand to his chest. Part of him wanted to close his eyes and sleep. But the frightened part of him refused to let that happen. There was still a chance that Scott could come back before Peter got to him. If that happened Charley was afraid he might end up hospitalized or worse. Dead.

He heard the sound of an approaching vehicle and forced his body deeper into the shadows. He watched as Jerry's truck swung into the vampire's driveway, the garage door opening. He held his breath when he realized Jerry's window was rolled down. The vampire could probably hear the frantic beat of his heart. And if not then surely Jerry would smell his blood.

He didn't want Jerry to see him like this.

After the way Jerry had nearly choked Scott to death, Charley was fairly certain that if Jerry saw his current condition the vampire would make good on his offer to deal with Scott on a permanent basis.

Jerry's head turned sharply, those dark eyes fixed on Charley's house.

Charley froze, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain when the tension running through his body caused his hand to ache even more. For a few heart stopping minutes Jerry's truck didn't move. The vampire sat there. Just when Charley was certain the vampire had seen him Jerry shook his head and the truck pulled into the garage.

Charley waited until the garage door shut before he let out the breath he'd been holding. Something had at least gone his way tonight. A small favour given how much had gone wrong.

He sat there for a while, checking his phone for the time every so often. He was just starting to wonder where Peter could possibly be when a car pulled into the driveway, its headlights off. He swallowed nervously when the driver side door opened and a figure emerged.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** So that's it for chapter ten, guys. Number eleven is in the works and will be posted as soon as it's finished. Until then, you could click the little button down below labelled "Review" and let me know what you think._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author:** Sorry for the wait guys, real life got in the way of my updates but now I'm happy, and proud, to present chapter eleven! *insert awesome theme music here* Okie dokie, enough with the joking around, on with the story! *waves carrot heroically and rides off on a yak to fight the sinister plot bunnies*_

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Chuck?"

Charley whimpered at the sound of Peter's voice.

He'd never felt so relieved in his life.

"I'm here, Peter," he called out as loudly as he was able. The pain made it difficult to breath let alone talk.

Peter rushed to where Charley was hiding. The boy was sitting in the shadows but even the darkness couldn't hide the cut above Charley's eye or the bruises that were even now starting to form. Kneeling next to the boy, Peter was unsure of where to touch him. He didn't want to cause Charley any more pain because it was more than obvious that the kid was in a lot of pain. "Can you stand, Chuck," he asked quietly, gently touching Charley's arm.

Charley blinked owlishly. "I…I don't know…It took a lot to just…to just get out here."

"Okay." Peter drew a deep breath as he realized that he didn't have a choice, he had to lift Charley. "I'm going to pick you up and carry you to my car. Can you handle that?"

Charley gave a faint nod but winced when it pulled injured muscles.

With another deep breath, Peter carefully slipped an arm beneath Charley's knees and the other went around the teenager's shoulders. Slowly standing, holding Charley bridal style, Peter watched Charley's face for any sign of discomfort. When he was certain he wasn't hurting Charley he walked to his car, being mindful not to jostle Charley too much. He somehow managed to open the passenger door and get Charley settled in the seat.

As he practically ran around to the driver side of the car, Peter got the eerie feeling that he was being watched. Looking around quickly he found the street empty and dark. Shaking his head he got into the car and got the hell out of there. His only concern was getting Charley somewhere safe and then finding someone to take a look at the kid. It was obvious that Charley was in a world of pain and Peter was pretty certain two of Charley's fingers were either broken or dislocated.

_oOoOoOo_

Jerry watched from one of the windows as Peter carried Charley to his car and left. A growl tore from his throat and the window frame cracked as his fingers curled around it. He knew he had smelt blood earlier. Knew it had been Charley's. Why the hell hadn't he gone and made certain the kid was okay? Another growl filled the air and he turned quickly away from the window.

He crossed the room quickly, trying to put thoughts of Charley from his mind. The boy was safe now. Peter wouldn't allow anything to happen to him. He didn't need to worry. A snort left him and he shook his head. Right. Didn't need to worry. The day he stopped worrying about Charley would be the day he died permanently. The kid was an important part of his life now. More important than anything or anyone had been in decades. And he knew it.

Drawing a deep breath, he shoved a hand through his hair and began deciding the best way to deal with this situation. It was obvious Charley didn't want him to know what had happened otherwise the kid would have called him and not Peter. That meant he had to be careful about what he did. He didn't want to risk creating a rift between him and Charley, but something had to be done. Though he couldn't confirm anything he was certain that Scott had been the one to harm Charley.

A menacing growl filled the air and Jerry felt his fangs extend even as his eyes changed. It wasn't often he lost control of himself but in that moment he couldn't bring himself to really care. He was not going to stand idly by and allow Charley to be hurt again.

He wasn't certain what he was going to do, but he did know that Scott Brewster was going to suffer for his transgressions.

_oOoOoOo_

The drive back to Las Vegas seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. But with each passing second, Peter's concern for Charley was mounting. He managed to get Charley up to his penthouse without anyone seeing them. Helping the boy to the bedroom he managed to get Charley onto the bed and somewhat comfortable. Taking a good look at Charley's face Peter began to wonder if he should call the police instead of a doctor. The boy had been worked over good.

Drawing a deep breath he hurried to the other room, digging his cell phone from his pocket and scrolling through the contacts. His doctor wasn't exactly thrilled at having been woken up in the middle of the night but when he'd offered the man an extra five thousand dollars the man had sounded wide awake and told him to expect him in twenty minutes.

Peter started to head back to the bedroom but stopped. Maybe he should make another call. Scrolling through the contacts on his phone once more he paused when he found the one listed as _JAWS_. He chewed his lower lip as he stood there and debated with himself. He figured that Charley didn't want Jerry to know about this. The fact that the kid had called him instead of going to the vampire practically screamed that. But Peter was starting to wonder about who had inflicted so much harm on Charley. He had a feeling that it had been Charley's father.

His own brief encounter with Scott made him believe that the man had it in him to be violent. Seeing Charley like this felt like a confirmation.

That left the question, what the hell was Peter going to do about this?

He didn't want to put Charley in danger by letting him go back home but he couldn't very well keep the kid here either. Last time he'd checked kidnapping was illegal.

With a heavy sigh, Peter tucked his phone back into his pocket and fetched a bowl full of warm water and a washcloth before returning to the bedroom. Charley hadn't moved from the spot Peter had laid him and with a deep breath Peter walked over, setting the bowl on the bedside table before carefully sitting next to Charley, taking great care not to jostle the injured boy.

After dipping the washcloth into the bowl, Peter carefully set about cleaning the blood from Charley's face. He wasn't certain but he was thinking the cut above Charley's eye might need stitches. He managed to get Charley cleaned up before he heard the elevator buzzer. The doctor had finally arrived. Getting to his feet, he set the washcloth in the bowl and hurried from the room to let the man up to the penthouse. He waited impatiently by the elevator until the doors opened and the doctor stepped out. The man stopped upon seeing Peter, healthy and whole.

"What the hell, Peter?" The man's eyes narrowed. "You said…"

"I didn't say I needed you to fix me up ya dumb shit," Peter snapped as he turned and headed towards the bedroom. "Now come on."

Peter heard the doctor following him. Once they were in the bedroom, Peter gestured towards Charley. The doctor nodded, though he did give Peter a sideways glance, before walking over and checking Charley over.

"You know how this happened," the man asked as he glanced up at Peter.

"Bar fight." Peter lied smoothly and the doctor grunted.

"Two of his fingers are dislocated and that cut needs stitching."

"Then why the hell you just sitting there talking about it? Do it!"

The doctor gave Peter a withered stare. "I'm gonna need you to hold him, Peter. Setting bones ain't exactly a comfortable experience."

Peter gave a nod and moved to sit on the bed, carefully pulling Charley into his arms. The boy whimpered and seemed to be coming around. The doctor moved quickly, setting Charley's fingers. The cry of surprised pain that tore from Charley's throat made Peter flinch and instantly start whispering soothing words into the boy's ear while the doctor set about finishing his work.

By the time it was all said and done Peter learned that on top of the dislocated fingers and bruises, Charley most likely had cracked or broken ribs but without an x-ray it was difficult to conclusively say. As he walked the doctor to the elevator he was holding a prescription for painkillers and the doctor was tucking a cheque into his coat pocket.

"I'd suggest, Peter," the doctor said as he waited for the elevator. "That you find a way to deal with the bastard who did that before it had happens again."

Peter blinked owlishly for a moment before quickly regaining his composure. "I told you…"

"Don't try and bullshit me, Peter." The doctor shook his head. "I've been a doctor long enough to be able to tell the difference between a fight and abuse."

When Peter didn't reply the doctor looked at him, a very serious expression on his face. "Look, Peter," he said calmly as the elevator doors opened. "Either find a way to help that boy permanently or call the police to handle it." He entered the elevator. "Because this isn't the sort of problem that just goes away."

"Thanks for the help, Merrick," Peter said with a brisk nod, watching as the elevator doors silently closed before returning to the bedroom just to check on Charley.

The boy was sleeping, most likely due to the fact that he'd been given a shot to numb the pain, and for a moment it was easy to forget what had led to this moment. Drawing a deep breath, Peter turned and left the room. He had some thinking to do, decisions to make. There had to be some legal way to protect Charley from Scott. And if not, well he knew a certain bloodsucker whose moral compass didn't exactly point north.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author: **And that's it for chapter eleven folks. I'm working on chapter twelve now and, plot bunnies willing, it should be posted soon. Until then you could let me know what you think by leaving a review._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author:** Here's chapter twelve guys, thanks once more for all the great feedback, it really does help._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Charley woke with a throbbing headache and pain coiled like a tight spring in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes, peering through his lashes around the room. It took a minute for his sleep and pain addled brain to recognize it as the bedroom at Peter's place. He turned his head slowly, trying to keep from aggravating his head any more. He blinked a few times to clear his fuzzy vision and was a bit surprised to find Peter was sitting in a chair, slumped over the edge of the bed, his head resting on his arms.

"Peter…" He reached out, wincing when the pain in his hand flared brighter, and carefully touched Peter's arm. "Hey…Peter…"

Peter's head snapped up almost instantly, eyes open and completely focused on Charley. "Hey," the man said as he sat up, wincing a bit when his back cracked loudly. "How are you doing?"

"Head hurts, so does my hand, but I…I think I'm okay…"

"You had two dislocated fingers and that cut above your eye was stitched."

"Shit…" Charley groaned as he closed his eyes for a moment. "What am I…gonna tell my mom."

"You let me worry about that." Peter stood and grabbed a pill bottle off the bedside table. "Here, I picked these up for ya a few hours ago. Take two every four to six hours."

Charley slowly sat up, fighting against the pain flaring like a hot poker in his side, as he accepted the pills and the glass of water that followed. Once he'd taken them, and drank half the glass of water, he sighed and carefully reached up to probe the stitches. His hand was quickly batted away by Peter.

"What is it with kids and playing with shit best left alone," the man griped as he shook his head.

"Never had stitches before."

"Yeah well ya weren't exactly coherent for them so count yourself lucky."

Peter sat on the edge of the bed. "Look, mate, we need to talk."

Charley slowly leaned back against the headboard. "About what?"

Peter gave the boy a look that clearly said _'Are you fucking with me'_ and Charley looked away from his friend. "I don't think it will do any good," he said softly, picking at an invisible thread on the blanket still covering his legs. "I mean…I…"

"I know Scott did this, Charley."

Charley, despite the pain it caused, stiffened. "He didn't…"

"Don't do that." Peter reached out, caught Charley's chin and carefully turned the boy's head. "Don't try to protect him, Charley. Not when he's hurt you this way."

Tears started filling Charley's eyes and he tried to blink them away but they spilled over, rolling down his face. A ragged and agonized sob tore from his throat and the next thing he knew, Peter was holding him, offering comfort and safety. He didn't know how his life had gotten to this point. He'd thought fighting a vampire had been tough. This was worse. So much worse.

_oOoOoOo_

Jerry woke with a jolt when the phone rang.

Grabbing it from the coffee table he answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Yeah?"

"Jaws, the minute the sun sets you need to be at my place."

Peter sounded strained and it caused Jerry to sit straight up. "What's wrong?"

"It's Charley."

Jerry was off the couch in the blink of an eye. "Is he…"

"He's with me. He's safe." There was a pause. "Do you know what happened?"

"I have an idea."

"We'll talk more face to face."

Jerry drew a sharp breath. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Right."

The line went dead and Jerry roared as he threw the phone across the room. Rage burned through him like a white hot inferno. As the rage gripped him, he practically destroyed the living room. By the time he was able to calm himself he was standing in the middle of the destruction and feeling no better than he had before the chaos. He looked towards the windows, knowing full well it would be hours before he could go to Peter's. Hours before he could check on Charley.

Snarling he stormed through the house and into the basement to continue making repairs. He needed to occupy his time or he would go nuts and do something very stupid. Like destroy more than just his living room.

_oOoOoOo_

Peter checked on Charley after making his phone call to Jerry.

The kid was sleeping. An effect of the painkillers no doubt.

Quietly closing the bedroom door he headed back into the main area of the loft, sitting at his desk he grabbed a bottle of Midori and turned on the Apple laptop sitting there. Once he had the internet browser open he sent a quick e-mail to a friend in New York, asking them to check into Scott Brewster. He was assured that the information would be to him in a few hours.

Pouring himself a glass of the Midori, he leaned back in his chair and glanced at the clock. After he met with Jerry he'd have head down stairs for his show. As much as he wanted to cancel and just stay here to take care of Charley he knew the kid would kick his ass for it. Charley was always saying he would be his own ruination. To which he always retorted that if it happened, he'd just move in with Charley.

A smile spread across his face then.

He couldn't really imagine his life without Charley in it.

And he wouldn't.

Charley was such an important part of his life that Peter wasn't about to let anything threaten the kid.

_oOoOoOo_

Charley woke briefly when he heard the bedroom door close.

No doubt Peter just checking on him again.

With a soft sound he carefully rolled on to his side, finally finding a comfortable position and had started to nod off again when his phone beeped. Alerting him to a text message. Reaching out, which brought a pained expression to his face, he picked up the phone and checked it. He swore his heart stopped as he stared at the phone in a mix of shock and fear.

_Message From: Scott Brewster  
Message Content: Charley, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. Please, call me. We can work this out. I'm sorry._

Charley's hand shook as he deleted the message. How had his dad gotten his number? Surely his mom hadn't given it to him. She knew how he felt about the man. Hell, she wasn't exactly fond of him either. With a low sound he returned his phone to the bedside table. Despite the pain he curled up into a ball, hiding beneath the blankets and trying desperately to shake off the fear that was threatening to consume him.

Why was this happening to him?

**oOoOoOo**

_**Author:** And that's all for chapter twelve. I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully will have it up soon._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author:**__ Sorry about the delay in updates guys, but my plot bunnies decided to abandon ship for a while and hopped aboard the _Sherlock _boat while demanding I write fics for it but I was victorious in getting them to work for this one! *is suddenly dog piled by plot bunnies dressed in scarves and jumpers*_

_**oOoOoOo**_

The minute the sun was down enough that he could venture out without going up in a ball of flames Jerry was in his truck and heading for Peter's.

He was about halfway there when he noticed the car following him.

Scott's car.

With a snarl, his rage intensified and he gave the steering wheel a sharp jerk, pulling the truck across the road and slamming the brakes so that when it stopped the truck sat across the road, blocking the way so that Scott would either have to face him or go back the way they'd come from.

As he threw open the truck door, he growled, the sound reverberating through the air.

He could see the fear in Scott's eyes as he approached the man's car. He was a little surprised that the human didn't put it in reverse. Courage really was just a way of saying someone was stupid. He didn't hesitate in yanking open the driver's door. Scott shouted something, but through the haze of rage it was impossible for Jerry to hear, and he just hauled the man out onto the road, throwing Scott up against the side of his car.

"I may not be able to prove it was you," Jerry snarled, somewhat amazed that his fangs hadn't emerged yet, and tightened his hold on the front of Scott's shirt. "But if you go anywhere near Charley again I swear to whatever God may exist that I make fucking certain they never find your body. Am I clear?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scott's eyes flash with anger and Jerry growled again. "I didn't…"

Jerry's hand let go of Scott's shirt only to curl around the pathetic excuse for a human's throat, cutting off air and the ability to speak. "I know what you did." He leaned in closer, letting the black bleed into his eyes. The scent of fear intensified and it took a great deal of will power to keep from tearing Scott's throat out. "And I'm telling you now. Stay. Away. From. Charley."

With another growl he pulled Scott forward only to slam the man back against the car. Hard.

Releasing the human, he watched as Scott dropped to the pavement, coughing and choking, before turning and heading to his truck. As he climbed in he glanced back at Scott, who was glaring in his direction. The human wasn't a threat. Not to him. But Charley was in danger so long as Scott was around. But he couldn't do anything about Scott, couldn't make the pathetic excuse of a human disappear, unless he knew Charley would be okay with it.

Slamming the truck door shut, Jerry continued on his way to Peter's. He and the hunter needed to talk. Needed to come up with a plan to keep Charley safe. Because if Scott hurt Charley again then promise or no promise, he would kill the man.

_oOoOoOo_

Jerry got a message from Peter that the show was running let and that he should just head on up to the penthouse. The elevator ride seemed to take hours and once those doors opened he was through them in a rush. He looked around, scenting the air and searching for Charley. It took a minute but he eventually followed Charley's scent to Peter's bedroom.

Slipping quietly into the room he wasn't surprised to find Charley on the bed. Sleeping. Safe.

Drawing a deep breath Jerry felt some of his anger fading away.

Walking over, Jerry carefully sat behind Charley. The kid kept sleeping, breaths even and deep. It would have been a peaceful sight if not for the stitches and the little brace on Charley's hand. With a soft sound, Jerry leaned down, curling his body protectively around Charley's even as he draped an arm over the boy's waist. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, lips ghosting over Charley's ear even as tears filled his eyes. He blinked them away before they could fall. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you." He paused as a lump suddenly formed in his throat. "I'll do better, Charley. I promise I'll do better."

He lay there, gently holding Charley, listening to that soft heartbeat.

When Charley stirred, heart suddenly racing, Jerry crooned softly in the boy's ear. "You're safe, you're safe Charley," he whispered as he nuzzled Charley's hair. "I'm right here. I'm right here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you again."

Charley slowly relaxed and Jerry didn't know if the kid had heard his words or if it was some instinct, knowing there was someone there to protect him, but either way it was good. Jerry closed his eyes and held on to Charley.

_oOoOoOo_

Charley woke slowly, in less pain than before, and wrapped up in someone's arms.

His first thought was of Peter but when he blinked the haze of sleep from his eye and saw a familiar wrist cuff on the arm draped over his waist. He couldn't help but reach down and run his fingers over the soft leather. So he hadn't been dreaming earlier when he heard Jerry talking to him. Telling him that he was safe. A faint smile spread across his face and he carefully took hold of Jerry's hand. The cooler flesh of the vampire's hand was surprisingly a balm to the pain in his own hand.

When Jerry's hand turned, fingers curling around his, Charley let out a soft sound of surprise.

"I'm here, Charley," the vampire whispered almost sleepily, as though he'd woken thinking Charley was having a bad dream and had reached out in his sleep. "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Charley made a soft sound and wasn't surprised when Jerry pressed closer. "It's okay, Charley," Jerry murmured and Charley found it impossible to do anything but relax. He felt safe. Safer even then when Peter had held him earlier. Which was weird given that Jerry was a vampire. An apex predator.

"Jerry…"

"I'm right here, Charley. I'm here."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's it for this chapter. I actually had more planned out but decided it can wait until the next chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author:** Hello my fellow readers and writers! It has been a long while since I've updated this story but the plot bunnies were kind for the last few days and allowed me to write with little interruptions. I thank you all for your patience and joyfully welcome any newcomers to this tale that has exceeded my wildest expectations. Your input and encouragement has all been so greatly appreciated! And so without further gilding the lily and with no more ado on with the story!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Charley laid there for a minute or so longer, just basking in the safety that Jerry seemed to exude. Slowly he turned over so he was facing Jerry, the hand holding his never let go. This wasn't something he would ever have expected from the vampire and yet it seemed to fit perfectly with the hive mentality that both Jerry and Peter had tried, and failed, to explain to him. Being held in Jerry's arms, being made to feel safe, when his entire world felt like it was falling apart, was like having safe harbour in a hurricane. It wasn't something he wanted to give up.

And then his cell phone buzzed.

The alert causing the phone to skitter across the top of the bedside table with an annoying clattering sound.

Jerry growled, reaching blindly for the object, his eyes were barely open when he held the annoying device in front of his face. If looks could kill the phone would have spontaneously burst into flames. He pressed the talk button and brought the phone to his ear before growling out a quick "What do you want, Amy?"

Charley stiffened and Jerry's eyes opened a bit more, their gazes locking and the teen could barely make out whatever Amy was snapping at Jerry. But guessing from the look on the vampire's face it wasn't nice.

"The phone rang and I answered. Deal with it."

A moment of silence while Jerry listened to Amy, his expression darkening with each passing second.

"Ever think that maybe he didn't call because he didn't want to talk to you?" Another pause. "Considering your being rather clinging I wouldn't blame him for not calling or texting. Hell, I wouldn't blame him if he dumped your fat ass."

Before Charley could chastise the vampire, Amy's shriek rang from the phone, which Jerry quickly moved away from his ear.

"MY ASS IS NOT FAT YOU BLOOD SUCKING LEECH!"

With a grunt Jerry returned the phone to his ear. "You ever have someone film you while you're walking away from them? It's like watching a cow saunter through a pasture."

There was a wordless shrieking sound and Jerry suddenly grinned. "I'll tell Charley you called."

The vampire didn't wait for a reply before hanging up the phone and promptly setting it to vibrate before tossing it back on the bedside table. "Whiny, bitchy little girl."

"Some day we're going to discuss why it's not okay for you to badmouth my girlfriend."

Jerry blinked as he looked at Charley. "But she is a bitchy little girl."

The way Jerry said it, like a child trying to prove their point, made Charley chuckle, which caused pain to flare almost instantly and his mirth quickly vanished only to be replaced by a grimace and a hand flying to his side. He quickly found a pain killer being placed into his hand as he was helped to sit up and the glass of water being held in front of him. He took the glass and quickly put the pill in his mouth, using the water to swallow it. Once that was done he handed the glass back.

"I don't think there's a part of me that doesn't hurt," Charley groaned as he gently rubbed at his side, wishing the pain would just go away already. "Going to school like this is going to suck."

Jerry made a soft sound and helped to carefully lay him down, arranging him against the pillow so he'd be a tad more comfortable. "Maybe you can take a few days," the vampire said as he gently smoothed a hand over Charley's hair, examining the bruises that had formed. "Just crash here with Peter."

Charley snorted and proceeded to wince when it caused his side to tighten sharply. "Oww..." He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain only to have it feel like it was intensifying.

"Are they broken?"

Charley forced his eyes open so he could look at Jerry. "I...I honestly have no idea..." he gingerly touched his side. "Peter...Peter might know...he...he..."

Charley's head suddenly felt fuzzy and he blinked a few times. "I...umm...I..."

"That would be the pain killer," Jerry said as he gave Charley's shoulder a gentle push, telling him without words to lay back and get some rest. "You just let it do it's thing."

Charley hummed softly, eyes closing again as his body relaxed as much as possible and he slowly took on the feeling of float. He felt Jerry move, felt a soft kiss being pressed to his forehead, and he couldn't help but smile before the pain killer drug him down far enough for sleep to wash over him again.

_oOoOoOo_

Jerry waited until he was certain that Charley was asleep before he carefully moved off the bed, listening to the distant sound of the elevator, as he lingered by the bedside, watching Charley's face for a moment before he turned and slipped from the room, reaching the main sitting area of the penthouse just as the elevator doors opened and Peter stepped out, still wearing his stage costume.

Peter started ever so slightly at the sight of him but quickly masked it with a calm Jerry knew was all but fake. "You checked on Charley," Peter asked as he went to the bar, pulling his wig off and tossing it onto the nearest chair even as he reached for the bottle of Midori. Jerry nodded and watched Peter pour himself a glass of Midori. "And you're verdict?"

"Someone attacked him," Jerry said as Peter turned to face him, sipping the Midori generously.

"No shit, Jaws," Peter all but snapped, shoving a hand through his hair and causing it to stick up more than usual. "I was hoping for a bit more insight."

Jerry fought down the growl bubbling up from his chest, silently reminding himself that Peter was looking out for Charley too. That Peter was an ally in this.

"I'd say his father beat him."

"Drew that conclusion myself." Peter nodded. "Anything else?"

"It's going to happen again unless something's done."

Another nod. "Short of calling the police our options are highly limited."

"Not that limited."

Peter stared at Jerry, his glass half raised to his lips, and the vampire heard the slight increase in Peter's heartbeat. With a soft inhale of breath Peter downed the rest of the Midori in his glass. When he looked back up at Jerry there was a determination in his eyes that Jerry hadn't seen since the morning Peter and Charley had shown up at his house intent on killing him.

"We'll need to talk to Charley about the other option."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's all for this chapter. I've got the next chapter started but considering how long it took to finish this one I'm not making any promises about when the next will be finished. (Hopefully it won't take nearly as long.)_


End file.
